conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkimonesh
=Setting= Valkimonesh 'is a language intended to aim for more natural and complex linguistics, than the obvious rigid and non-realistic structure of common conlangs. With a harsh sound full of K's and V's, this language provides a Germanic and Russian feel to it. Although aiming to be more natural, many rules and conjugations are simple to understand, and follow a somewhat orderly structure a lot like the German language. (More to come!) '' '' ''P.S. - Changes without permission to the language will not be permitted! If you would like to add to the dictionary that's currently developing, send me a message with the word you are proposing. Cooperation and friendliness are the way to go about making changes, thank you! - Ponopscotch (Creator of 'Valkimonesh'). =Basic Grammar= Verb Conjugation (Regular Verbs) Regular verb conjugation happens to verbs that end with a vowel stem. (working with the common verb "ahme" or "to go") Analysis: a - first vowel, hm - body of verb, e - stem of verb. '''I - Vok (simply adds "k" to the end of the verb) :ahme'k' You - Sel'' (simply adds "l" to the end of the verb)'' :ahme'l' He - Mir (changes the first vowel to an "e" and changes the stem to "or") :e'hm'or She - Fon (changes the first vowel to an "e" and changes the stem to "on") :e'hm'on It - Bek (changes the first vowel to an "e" and changes the stem to "ok") :e'hm'ok We - Huk (changes the first vowel' to a "u" and changes the stem to "k")'' :'u'hm'''k They - Tir (changes the first vowel to a "u" and changes the stem to "i") :u'hm'i Other regular verbs include "kele" - to write, "suve" - to swim, "krole" - to make, "ahmverne" - to ride (a bike), etc. ' ' Verb Conjugation (Irregular) Irregular verb conjugation happens to verbs that don't end with a vowel stem. (working with the common verb "uhm" or "to be") Analysis: u - first vowel, hm - body of verb. I - Vok (nothing is conjugated) :uhm You - Sel'' (simply adds "t" to the end of the verb)'' :uhm't' He - Mir (changes the first vowel to an "e" and adds "e" to the end) :e'hm'e She - Fon (changes the first vowel to an "e") :e'''hm '''It - Bek (changes the first vowel to an "e" and changes the body to "t") :et We - Huk (nothing is conjugated) :uhm They - Tir (changes the first vowel to a "o" and adds "t" to the end) : o'hm't Sentence Structure In simple terms... I. Who ever is commiting the verb (or other verb, like in example text #1) :II. What is being affected by the verb ::III. The verb itself ex. I. Vok II. ron speki Moinf III. rikek ro' Rikte trans. I. "I" II. "the little boy" III. "give' a gift"'' "I give the little boy a gift" I. and III. switch when asking a question: ex. I. Vok II. bruhmek sel III. frakt :meaning... "I can help you." ex. III. Frakt II. bruhmek sel I. vok :meaning... "Can I help you?" Possession When a thing (noun) belongs to some one, we must look back at the pronouns vok, sel, mir, fon, bek, huk, and tir. Simply add "me" to pronouns to show possession. ex. "'vokme Vernahm" or "my bike"'' ex. "Vok '''mirme' Kelst phekek." or "I want his car." (...literally, "I his car want.")'' ex. "Voke '''vokme' Kelst heia 2006 kesamek." or "I bought my car in 2006."'' ex. "Voke ''me''' Kelst heia 2006 kesamek." or "I bought my car in 2006."'' Both examples #3 and #4 are the same, but... #4 displays how to simplify a sentence that can sound redundant do to the "Vok's" right next to each other (shown in example #3). Both ways are correct, but the simplified self-possession is most commonly used. This change is most noticable in past tense sentences, while present tense can trick you into either hearing a possessive adjective or a simplified self-possession sentence. Plurality When a thing (noun) becomes plural, simply add "e" to the end of the noun to show plurality. (if the noun does not end in a vowel, than it's just a word that is both singular and plural... much like the word "moose" is both singular and plural.) ex. "Vok hol Kelste samek." or "I buy many cars." (...literally, "I much cars buy.") ex. "Mirme Kemeholt Vernahme kemok." or "His store sells bikes." (...literally, "His store bikes sells.") Past tense When speaking of the past, the only changes that are made are to verbs and pronouns/nouns. Pronouns receive the suffix "e" (nouns receive the suffix "ke") and verbs receive the prefix "ke" ex. "Huk juk hukme Teke Konke foht." or "We use wood for our fire." (...literally, "We for our fire wood use.") ex. "Huke juk hukme Teke Konke kefoht." or "We used wood for our fire." (...literally, "We for our fire wood used.") ex. "Ron Soinf klurnet ron Jhak ehmkelstor." or "The man drives to the farm." (...literally, "The man to the farm drives.") ex. "Ron Soinfke klurnet ron Jhak ke’emkelstor." or "The man drove to the farm." (...literally, "The man to the farm drove.") Note in example #4, the verb ahmkelste, conjugated for "he" (ehmkelste), in past tense, reads... ke'emkelstor. This is because the e in the prefix "ke" and the e in the conjugated verb were next to each other. This is to show that the conjugated verb is not keemkelstor (KEEM • KEL • STORE) but ke'emkelstor (KEH • EM • KEL • STORE), a past tense of a verb. Traditional writing More on this soon. =Dictionary= A :Abrehkki - to wage war :Ag - too, as well :Ahmcelbe - to drive (a boat), to surf :Ahme - to go :Ahmefompe - to walk :Ahmel - eye :Ahmelokike - to travel :Ahmesurike - to run :Ahmfrehk - to climb :Ahmkelste - to drive :Ahmlokikfompe – to hike, to wander, to explore :Ahmlokste - to ride (a train) :Ahmtroke - to see, to understand :Ahmverne - to ride (a bike) :Ahst - open :Akkseitle - to repair B : Bahkker - parent :Bahssl - army :Behnti - brave :Behrde - strong :Bhunk - shield :Blahd - protection :Bluhde - to protect, to gaurd :Bodhe - head, to lead, to guide :Bodst - hat :Brehkt - to fight :Bruhkk - war :Bruhme - to help :Buhnf - company :Bunt - power :Burd - brain, mind C : :Celbe - water :Celst - boat :Cehst - cup :Ceht - drink :Ci - on :Cylt - wave D : :Dah - where :Dahr - against :Dehlb - beach :Dehm - country :Deme - earth, ground, land :Demst - natural E : Ehl - day :Ehnrade - to stay :Ehrre - calm :Ehrst - close :Ehrste - to close :Ehst - peace :Eia - in :Ek - pain :Elke - tree F :Fahm - what :Faln - holiday, celebration :Falne - to celebrate :Feh - who :Feiss - arrow :Felrehne - to become :Fesl - hand :Feste - to obtain, to receive :Flihgt - to lose :Foht - to use :Fomp - foot, slow :Fosst - shoe :Frakt - to be able to; can :Frehk - tall :Frikke - plate :Fug - nose :Fugkte - sock :Fuhnd - time :Fuhndrik - year G : Ga - and, plus, with :Geia - new :Gesteln - building :Gheljhuk - appetizer :Ghelk - before :Gluke - to ask :Gra - fork :Gunte - friend :Guyhre - happy H : Heia - during :Helte - to relate, to understand :Heltek - relative :Hlug - spoon :Hok - separate, different :Hol - much :Holer - like to :Holt - house :Holug - body, entire :Hrohe - moon :Hruhfe - wind, free, to flow, to free :Hugkt - shorts :Huhe - cold :Hunte - heart :Huntlug - torso, center J :Jek - food :Jeke - to eat :Jekeste - to harvest :Jhak - farm, agriculture, to do with agriculture :Jheke - to farm :Jhuke - dinner :Jugst - bowl :Juk - for K : Kahml - short :Kele - to write :Kelst - car :Keme - to sell :Kemeholt - store :Klamelt - mountain :Kluke - mouth, to talk :Klurnet - to, towards, forward :Koia - tribe :Kon - from :Konke - wood :Kovaki - black :Krehk – to give birth :Krehkehnf – mother :Krehk'l - birthday :Krehkoinf - father :Krelk - leaf :Krole - to make :Kron - of the :Kuh - how L : Lokelt - cousin :Lokik - far :Lokst - train :Lugkt - shirt :Lurig - metal M : Ma - in :Mehnf – girl :Mehnfelte - sister :Moinf – boy :Moinfelt - brother N : Na - no, not :Nahk - knife :Nakt - to break :Nuri - to need to, must O : Ohg – ear :Ohge - to hear :Ohgst - music :Ohkele - to learn :Ohk'lot - school :Ohmig - sacred, blessed :Ohtige - to have :Ohtigst - to hold P : Pheke - to want :Pharde - to want ("would like") :Phass - watch, clock :Pho - after :Phojhu - dessert R : Ra - close, near :Rike - to give :Rikte - gift :Ro' - a, one :Roinf - person :Ron - the S : Same - to buy :Sahtig - to own :Sei - hair :Seitle - to take care of, to comb :Sehnf - woman :Siike - weapon :Soinf - man :Speki - little :Spessi - soda :Surik - fast :Suve - to swim T : :Tedre - sword :Teke - fire :Teker - sun :Ti - hot :Tilugkt - sweatshirt :Trok - vision U : Uhm - to be :Uhmhelte - to be related :Uhngesteln - skyscraper V : Vekte - will :Vektig - wheel :Vernahm - bike :Vernf - responsibility :Vhelst - heavenly, devine, good :Vuge - leg :Vugkt - pants :Vuss - arm Y : Yahm – old :Yahmbahkker – grandparent :Yahmsehnf – grandmother :Yahmsoinf - grandfather :Yahst - season, yearly/annually :Yahstahm - years old / of age :Yehke - evil, sin Z :Zahme - god # :Ohf - one :Kei - two :Truh - three :Feht - four :Voss - five :Shi - six :Lhei - seven :Huht - eight :Mhe - nein :Ghon - ten :Ohg'n - eleven :Keig'n - twelve :Truhg'n - thirteen :Fehg'n - fourteen :Vog'n - fifteen :Shig'n - sixteen :Lheig'n - seventeen :Huhg'n - eighteen :Mheg'n - nineteen :Keinek - twenty :Truhnek - thirty :Fehnek - fourty :Vonek - fifty :Shinek - sixty :Lheinek - seventy :Huhnek - eighty :Mhenek - ninety :Ghonek - one-hundred =Example text= Felrehnok kovaki selme Hunte vektok. ''Your heart will turn black. (...literally, "Become black your heart will.")'' Vok klurnet ron Kemeholt ahmfompek.'' I walk to the store. (...literally, "I to the store walk.") '''Mir klurnet ron Klamelt ehmvernor mirme Vernahm.' He rides his bike to the mountain. (...literally, "He to the mountain rides his bike.") Hol Bunt hol Vernf krelok.'' With great power comes great responsibility. (...literally, "Much power much responsibilty makes.")'' Vokme Bohde Ek krolek. Fraktt bruhmel vok sel? My head hurts. Can you help me? (...literally, "My head pain makes. Can help me you?") Voke 'me Krehk'l kefalnek. Vok keinek yahstahm uhm.'' I celebrated my birthday. I am 20 years old (...literally, "I my birthday celebrated. I 20 years old am.")'' Category:Languages